


life and times of dreamnotfound

by dustedrosettes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dreamnotfound, hahaha, look at these two idiots be in love, might post more chapters idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustedrosettes/pseuds/dustedrosettes
Summary: Moments in Dream and George's life where they knew that they were always meant to be.[basically:dnf brainrot took a physical manifestation and now i want to write about them. please help.]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	1. mission accomplished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dream, are you sick?”
> 
> “What?” Dream questioned, looking at George as if he suddenly declared his undying love for him.
> 
> “You heard me, Dream. Are you sick?”
> 
> or:
> 
> George has a mission. And he's willing to do anything possible to complete it.

“Dream, are you sick?”

“What?” Dream questioned, looking at George as if he suddenly declared his undying love for him.

“You heard me, Dream. _Are you_ sick?”

“What are you talking about George?” He chuckled nervously and went back to editing the newest Manhunt. “I feel perfectly fine.” If George was going to be weird, he won’t let it affect his work schedule.

George deadpanned. “Really?”

Dream stopped looking at the computer and finally turned to George. Hair unkempt and eyes weary with concern, George looked like he never slept a day in his life. His posture was slouched and all he had on was a tacky white t-shirt and plaid shorts. Still, he always looks mesmerizingly beautiful to Dream, and that prompted him to stop what he was doing and talk.

He sighed. “What makes you think I’m sick, George?”

George gained a righteous spark in his eyes. “You haven’t been eating. You’ve been so tired that you only started editing the Manhunt today and when I went to touch you, you were so _warm!_ ”

“That doesn’t mean anything!”

“Dream,” George said. “Look at me.”

He looked at George. George whose eyes are blazing with a hidden heat he never saw before. George who’s caressing his cheek with soft tenderness. Just _George._

( _George. George. George. George. George._ )

George looked at him. He drew closer and as Dream closed his eyes in preparation for an unforgettable kiss, he pressed his cool forehead against him.

“Wha—“

After a few moments of intermingling breaths, George cracked a smile. “I knew it.”

He snuggled into the crook of Dream’s neck as Dream’s face reddened. He looked more like a clingy cat than an actual human being and Dream is unabashedly weak for that. “Geo- George, what are you—“

“You’re so warm. You’re sick, Dream. I checked your temperature just now. Rest.”

“But—“

George pushed his finger onto Dream’s lips and shushed him. “ _Rest._ ”

Chuckling, Dream didn’t put up a fight and instead rested his chin on George’s messy nest of a hair. “I love you, George.” He grinned, slowly dozing off.

George stayed in his hold for a while. Waiting until Dream’s breath evened out before he muttered to himself. “Love you too, Dream.”

Mission accomplished.


	2. the beauty of paragraphs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dream!"  
>    
> "Oh. Good morning, George!" Dream beamed at him, wearing a frilly apron of all things. "Guess what I'm making for breakfast?"
> 
> "We are at war now."
> 
> "Yeah! It's wait- what?" Dream looked over at George, confused again.
> 
> George smiled. "You better prepare yourself, Dream. I'm going to win this war and then you'll say sorry for ever messing with my wallpaper again."

It started as a joke.

When George lent Dream his phone to call his mom and greet her a happy birthday because this idiot left his phone at home, he didn't expect to find a crude drawing of a blob saying "George is gay!" as his new lockscreen.

What it said was true, but still. He huffed. George wanted revenge and he figured that the golden rule was his best shot of getting it.

Do unto others what you want others to do unto you.

So that's _exactly_ what he did.

"George!" A yell could be heard across the corridor. George continued sipping his tea. "Did you just set my lockscreen to a photo of a baby pissing?!"

"Maybe."

Dream went to the living room and furrowing his eyebrows, he asked. "Why?"

"One word: Piss. Baby."

They didn't sleep in the same bed that night but George accepted that. What he won't accept however is waking up to a lock screen of Dream's Minecraft avatar twerking on him with colorful, wavy text saying SUCK MY ASS and so he concluded that they are now at war.

"Dream!"

"Oh. Good morning, George!" Dream beamed at him, wearing a frilly apron of all things. "Guess what I'm making for breakfast?"

"We are at war now."

"Yeah! It's wait- what?" Dream looked over at George, confused again.

George smiled. "You better prepare yourself, Dream. I'm going to win this war and then you'll say sorry for ever messing with my wallpaper again." He left the room before Dream could get a word in edgewise and scrolled through his phone for the worst pictures one can put as a lockscreen.

There will be no mercy shown to the enemy line.

_ No mercy. _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Dream, realizing what George meant laughed and had a cocky grin on his mouth.

"Oh, you're on."

  
  


* * *

  
  


It has been eight months. Eight grueling months since the newly dubbed  _ Lockscreen War _ started and they are at a standstill. They have seen more cursed pictures, funny edits, and sexy images alike in their lifetime than they ever wanted to in such a short amount of time and they have reached a compromise. 

_ Whoever gets the other to go red because of a lockscreen is the victor of the Lockscreen War. _

George believed he had this in the bag. Dream's weakness is him, it always has been and always will be. So, why not use that weakness against him and apply one of the prettiest GeorgeNotFound wallpapers as his lockscreen?

It's a win-win for both of them. George wins the war and Dream gets new jacking off material. Jackpot!

He was surprised Dream hadn't even  _ tried _ to steal his phone away from him yet. Usually, Dream would be all over this and pepper in flirtatious comments and compliments because he knows George loves it and would go red from it but recently he's been calmer, in a way.

It's almost frightening.

Clearing his head from unneeded thoughts, George picked up Dream's phone, and when he saw the lockscreen, he almost dropped the phone.

There, on the screen, is Dream and George's first meeting at the airport. Holding each other in a tight embrace as their shoulders shake because they were laughing so hard and looking at each other like their eyes held the world and nothing else mattered at that moment, in that time.

That's the thing about photographs. They're moments frozen in time. Forever preserved and the only remnant we have left of the past. Life can move on, the entire universe can move on but if you look at a picture, it will never change. Decay with age, sure. But, it's still the same inside. 

That's the beauty of photographs.

And George is going red because of it.

A burst of wheezing laughter was the only warning George had before Dream tackled him to the ground and hugged him. Sputtering, George said. "Wha- What are you doing, Dream? Get off me!"

"I WON!" Dream cheered as he complied with George's request, only to move them to a more comfortable place where they can still hug. George didn't complain. "I knew that you always loved it whenever you could tell anyone, and I mean  _ anyone _ , about the first time we met at the airport and you'd always get so red whenever I'd remind you so I figured…"

"This would be the perfect picture to embarrass George with." George finished for him. Huffing, he smiled slightly. Maybe he was the true winner here all along if he can get to see Dream smile like that again. 

"Yeah." Dream smiled sheepishly, a little embarrassed he was that see-through. "George?"

"Yeah?" 

"Can we just stay like this? I missed doing this with you. You're always so busy lately and I missed you." He looked at George, pleading with those stupid puppy eyes of his.

George rolled his eyes and kissed him. "Yeah."

Dream grinned and there they sat, for the rest of the day. Some moments don't need to be photographed to be beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, i really appreciate it <3 this is my first posted work on this site so i'm a little nervous but ey,,, you won't know until you try.
> 
> if you want to contact me or just chat, here are my socials:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/patchespirit)  
> discord - @dustedrosettes#4798
> 
> hope you have a wonderful day, good reader~


End file.
